


Jreg Blurbs

by radical_anticentrist



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paying a friend for sex, Prostitution, Racism, Sort of? - Freeform, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, kind of implied though, there is after all a nazi character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radical_anticentrist/pseuds/radical_anticentrist
Summary: Just little blurbs I made of the Centricide characters. More often than not, its smut. So enjoy :)
Relationships: Ancap/Ancom, Authright/Authleft, Homonationalist & Ancom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Ancom let out an unruly screech when the lights suddenly clicked on. Adrenaline raced through ques veins, and que quickly grabbed ques baseball bat, brandishing it.  
  


Ancom snarled, "Get the fuck out of my room, or I will-"  
  


Que blinked, and stared at the uncharacteristically meek Ancap. His eyes were wide, cheeks slightly flushed, suit rumpled.  
  


"What do you want?" Ancom said shortly, voice a little reedy from the previous scream.  
  


Ancap gave a strangely shy smile, and Ancom's eyebrows rose behind his hoodie.  
  


"Um," he said with his naturally cultured voice, "I'd like to make a business proposal."  
  


Que scoffed, "I'm not going to make some deal with a racist-"  
  


"Just hear me out," he practically pleaded, "I rented out my child wives, and... I haven't had release in days," a beat, "I'll pay you for your time."  
  


Ancom was about to stridently deny it, because fuck no, but then, que remembered- 'I need more money for LSD.'  
  


There is a pause, and Ancap shook his head, and he began to walk out the door, when Ancom suddenly burst out:  
  


"Fine. I accept. But we are doing this my way, Ancap," que smirked from behind the cowl, "On my bed. Go on all fours."  
  


Ancap's eyes went wide, then he shivered, then he seemed to flush all over. He practically shook with anticipation.  
  


"Right at once," he breathed, and he knew that it was going to be a good night.  
  


Best 250$ he ever spent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't enough Dom!Ancom. We need more of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Commie pressed even harder on the small of Nazi's back, forcing his little trembling movements to cease. Nazi let out a groan of frustration, and Commie breathlessly laughed.

"Oh... you want this very much, don't you, Nazi?" He leaned down, and bit a mark onto his ass, before licking it, watching as his long fingers were swallowed by Nazi's needy hole.

"F-fuck- obviously, uhn-"

Commie scissored his fingers inside, stretching almost to the point of pain, and Nazi let out a broken moan, slumping in his hold.

"I thought your position was considered degenerate," he smirked, biting down harder, putting some real muscle into his thrusts. Wet squelching noises permeated throughout the room, and Nazi blushed.

"Ugh- shut the fuck up-"

"Never."

Nazi just ducked his head down, tried to push back into the thrusts, and let out a pitiful whine once Commie pulled out his fingers torturously slowly.

"Fuck me," he demanded.

Commie smiled. It was dark around the edges, true, but it had... fondness?

"Of course," he complied, positioning himself and then thrusting home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nazi is a bottom send tweet


	3. Chapter 3

Homonationalism tsked at Nazi in disapproval.

"You know," he said, coquettishly, filing his nails, "I really like you, Nazi. But you got to stop having those outdated views on the gays. I mean. It's completely natural. As long as they belong to their Aryan race, what's wrong with liking boys?"

Nazi blinked, before Ancom cut in with an astonished tone, "Just who the fuck are you?!"

Homonationalism blinked, blowing a bubble with his gum. It popped, and he chewed for a moment, "I'm Homonationalism. Basically a gay Nazi. Who are you, besides being incredibly fuckable?"

Ancom stared, then his lips twitched, and que let out a loud, almost screeching-like laugh, "Oh damn. I might just like you, Homonationalism, even if you are a Nazi."

Homonationalism winked, "Oh, honey, as long as you aren't secretly a Jew, I won't have any issue with you at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted a Homonationalist and Ancom interaction. I'm pretty sure that after this takes place Ancom will feel really conflicted on whether to bash him with que's bat or dick.


	4. Chapter 4

Commie growled as he thrusted harshly, the sound of skin on skin slapping permeating through the air. It stunk of sex, and of hate.

"You capitalist filth," Commie breathed, licking up his back, before biting down on his shoulder.

Nazi made a dangerous noise, squeezing his muscles, forcing Commie to let out a moan. He let out a breathless laugh, "Communist pig. You try to give equality to your workers, but they all just end up dy-"

His words were swallowed by a whine as he was pushed, face first, into the bed. Commie gripped the back of his neck harshly, fingernails digging into his skin.

"Be careful of what it is that you speak," he snarled, thrusting deep into the man. He felt his walls twitch around his cock, both of them way too close to comfort.

"Oh- ha," he moaned, "M-make me."

"Kulak," Commie muttered, scarily fondly, before he pulled Nazi's hair back, arching his spine, "Oh, I will do so gladly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Authunity smut. Sorry Leftistunity peoples, Authunity is the best unity.


	5. Chapter 5

"P-please stop, I can't handle it- please, no- AH!"

Nazi screamed as the leather strips came slashing down on his back, and his world exploded in white-hot pain once more.

He could taste the tears, smell the copper in the air as he was hit. Again and again. He didn't even remember why he asked for this, this was torture plain and simple.

Nazi sobbed desperately, screaming for breath that wouldn't come. He was striked again and his mind went blessedly blank with agony.

Through the haze, he heard Commie murmur, "There you go, Kulak. Just relax. I'll get you to that headspace eventually."

Yes... yes. That sounded... nice.

The leather came flying once more, and Nazi barely felt it. There was just... sensation. A floatiness that he happily basked in.

"Good boy." Daddy cooed.

Nazi happily hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just... Nazi. Daddy Kink. You know what's up.


	6. Chapter 6

Commie smirked as Nazi ground down on his thigh, moaning undeservedly. He rubbed his ass encouragingly, squeezing the gloves apart. It made Nazi stutter in his pace a little.

"Are you close?" Commie inquired, and Nazi whined.

"Y-yes."

"Stop," he ordered, and Nazi sobbed.

"Please, please just let me come, please daddy-" he begged, but was interrupted once Commie slapped him harshly on the ass. He yelped.

Commie took his silence to bring his other hand up to Nazi's still clothed cock, squeezing it to an almost painful extent. Nazi let out a broken moan at that. 

"Who owns this?" Commie asked.

Nazi bit his lip, "You."

"Exactly. I tell you when you are allowed to come, not the other way around."

Nazi was in for a long night, he could tell. His election throbbed in desperation and terrible excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no redeeming value here. Just degeneracy.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting whenever I feel like it, so don't expect a consistent schedule. That'd be centrist :)


End file.
